


Birthday Surprise

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Allura and Kima take Pike on a surprise walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little vignette that popped into my head.

Pike Trickfoot stepped carefully, her vision completely obscured by the blindfold. She trusted the hands which held each of her own. Allura held her left hand, and Kima kept a firm grip on her right.

The cleric walked along, uncertain of her location, utterly unaware of her destination. Her two companions remained silent, offering no clue, save for the occasional caution to watch her step. At long last the trio came to a stop and the others released the Gnome's hands.

The cleric could feel a pair of lips lightly touch her cheek, then Kima's voice told her to remove the blindfold. Blinking, she looked around slowly. She found herself at the bank of a swift-flowing stream.

A basket and blanket waited for the three on a flat stretch of land just a short distance from the river. A fire had been prepared but not lit, though a word from Allura soon had a cheery blaze going. Kima opened the basket and begin setting out plates and wooden chalices.

Pike grinned, "A picnic? That's sweet. What a nice surprise."

Allura smiled and her nearly invisible mage hand began to serve the food. Cheese, grapes, and other finger foods were set upon each plate. Kima opened a bottle of wine and poured. The Halfling handed out the chalices and lifted hers in a toast, "To our beloved Pike, on her birthday."

The Gnome blushed, "How did you find out? I mean, I wasn't exactly keeping it a secret, but I don't go out of my way to let people know either."

Kima grinned, "We talked to Vax, ages ago. He was very happy to let us know. Told us to, and I quote, 'wish Pickle a happy birthday'."

Laughing, the cleric smiled, "Well that was very nice of him." She looked to the plates, then up to each of her girlfriends, "Should we eat, then?"

Allura smiled as she sat down, and patted the space beside her. Pike sat down, quickly followed by the Halfling, who sat on her other side.

The Arcanist stroked the Gnome's white-blonde hair, "If you wish, dear, we can certainly eat." She leaned down and softly kissed Pike's earlobe.

Kima nodded, "It's your day, sweetheart. Whatever you want is what we'll do.

Pike raised one eyebrow, looking at Kima curiously, "Really? Anything?"

The two women shared a glance, and both smiled warmly. The paladin said, "Of course. Anything at all."

The Gnome rubbed her small hands together and her grin turned wide and mischievous, "In that case, the food can wait a bit. Let's take our hair out of it's braids, shall we?"

Allura shared a wary glance with Kima, but they began to let their hair out of the braids that they tended to wear, "May I ask why, my dear?"

"Certainly," Pike said as she too let her hair down, "I'm going to teach you how to do fun buns."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these three. Comments, critique, and prompts are always welcome.


End file.
